


A Flickering Flame

by CrimsonKnightmare



Series: Don't Die My Love [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Death, Or almost, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch Imagines blog. Jack takes a heavy hit for you, Angela is on the way, will he survive?





	A Flickering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jack Morrison (Soldier 76) 

Blood, all you could see was blood as it flowed freely from the wound in his chest. His gasping breath getting lighter and lighter. You held him in your arms, soaked in his blood, eyes too blurred to even see his face as he begged you to get off the battlefield, to leave him there to die.

“No, no Jack I won’t leave you. Please,” You begged, sobbing uncontrollably, “Please… s-stay with me, A-Angela is coming.” He struggled to bring a gloved hand to your face and rest it upon your tear stained cheek.

“You’re… still so beautiful..” He rasped out wincing at each syllable as they dropped from his lips. “I love you… god I love you so much…” His voice was almost inaudible, you bent down over him to catch it all. You wanted to scream, to curse at the world, they were taking the most important thing in the world away from you. Jack’s eyes began to flutter closed and your heart almost stopped.

“No… NO! Jack please! Please stay with me, just a little longer! JACK!” Your throat burned. Your whole body ached, this couldn’t be happening. If only it had been you. If Jack hadn’t jumped out to protect you from enemy fire. If only you had listened to him and stayed back at base.¬ “JACK!” You screamed in anguish. He was beginning to grow cold under your touch, his pulse almost nonexistent. A hand touched your shoulder, a lot happened all at once. Angela was there, she had McCree help her pry Jack’s form out of your hands. You were crushed into McCree’s chest as he pulled you back so that Angela could work. You screamed into his chest, gripping at his shirt as tears soaked through it. He whispered to you telling you everything would be okay, and Angela knew what to do. You couldn’t look at Jack, every fiber of your being craved for him to be okay but you couldn’t make yourself look at his form, to see that he wasn’t healing.

“McCree, I need you to call back up, we need to move him.” Angela said turning around. Her hands and outfit were soaked in blood. She looked at you, taking in your tear stained, blood smeared face and nodded. “He will recover.” You felt your heart soar, the warmth of life filled your body once again. Jack was going to be okay.


End file.
